1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method for providing a visual display identifying a vehicle turning direction and, more particularly, to a system and method for providing an arrow superimposed on a camera based visual display that shows a turning direction for a vehicle in association with route guidance for a vehicle navigation system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Navigation systems for vehicles are well known in the art. Navigation systems typically allow a vehicle driver to identify a desired destination, such as by providing a specific address. The navigation system will then use GPS information and map databases to calculate a route from the vehicle's current position to the destination along the roads available from the map database. As the vehicle is driven along the route to the destination, map graphics are displayed on a display screen in the vehicle along with an icon showing the current position of the vehicle from GPS information. As the vehicle travels along the route and various turns need to be made, arrows are typically displayed on the map and audio is typically provided telling the driver how far to a particular turn and in what direction to turn.
The above described navigation system is generally very helpful in allowing a driver to get to an unknown destination with limited stress. However, various circumstances and driving conditions, even when using a navigation system, still make various turning decisions difficult. For example, night time driving and/or inclement weather conditions may provide poor visibility and prevent the driver from accurately seeing a turn and the direction of the turn even when aided by the graphics display and the audio assist. Further, many intersections include multiple travel lanes and/or multiple turning directions that the driver can follow, which may be confusing. Further, street markers may not adequately identify a street at an intersection. Also, following behind an obstacle, such as a large truck, may block the driver's view at an intersection. Therefore, current navigation systems may not be fully adequate.